SpikeRarity's hot Summer
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: what happens when Spike Rarity spend the summer together?
1. Chapter 1

Spike and Rarity's *HOT* Summer 

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does

One day Twilight got a message from Princess Candence, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia requesting she head to Canterlot for more training, which would last for three months or longer, so Spike took advantage of this, and went to go see his favorite pony: Rarity.

Rarity was at her home, working on some designs for all of Ponyville, she had to consider that every pony had a different job, so each one had to have different color coordination, patterns, etc however it was very stressful, and she wanted to relax with her favorite dragon: Spike

Spike stopped at a flower shop, and bought some roses for Rarity, then went to Rarity's house, and politely knocked on the door.

Rarity answered the door to her favorite dragon: Spike, who presented her with some roses.

"Oh Spike you shouldn't have" Rarity said, "you know I love you" Rarity Spike replied.

"Well that is true, and you're making my day better, because I have to do so many different outfits, for so many different ponies, and patterns and this is making me stressed out."

Spike understood what Rarity said, and told her "I could help you out, if you'd like honey"

Rarity replied with "how could you help me?"

Spike smiled, then told Rarity "lay on your stomach", which Rarity did and Spike started to massage her shoulders, back, neck, which made Rarity moan in pleasure and feel much more relaxed.

"Oh oh oh oh yes, that feels so relaxing Spikie Wikie please keep going" Rarity moaned

Spike kept massaging his…special friend doing all he could do de-stress her.

Rarity was more than enjoying this, and asked Spike to do something, "Spikie would you use your tail on me? I'd like to feel it on me"

Spike was taken aback "you want me to use my tail on you?"

"Yep" was all Rarity replied with

"where would you like me to use my tail cutie?" Spike asked, Rarity replied with "oh I have a few ideas, now let me have that tail of yours"

Spike let Rarity take his tail, then she cuddled/snuggled with it, kissed it, showing Spike how much she wanted him.

All Spike did was smile and kept massaging Rarity, till a low growl was heard, "what was that?"  
Spike asked, Rarity replied with "oh that was me, I guess I'm a bit hungry, what about yourself?" "same here" Spike said

"How about I try and make you something for a light meal?" Spike offered, Rarity got nervous about what Spike was offering, yet he had brought her roses, and massaged her, so what harm could him being in the kitchen possibly do?

Rarity asked "what would you make? And how would you make it?"

Spike's only reply was "anything your heart desires honey"

Rarity's entire body went red from blushing, and replied with "well, well, well seems I have the best taste in lovers, and you Spikie Wikie shows it"

_

A/N: there's ch1, don't worry, more is to be on it's way ASAP, and this is also my first ever MLP FanFic, will hopefully get more work on the story this week


	2. Chapter 2

Spike and Rarity CH2  
Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or any of its characters, Hasbro does, I also don't own the rights to any songs in the FF, they belong to the recording company.

So the events of CH2 will take place after the events of CH1, and rather than a few years later, it'll happen during the winter, all characters are about 18

Six months after Spike and Rarity spent the Summer making out, both felt that they were ready for the next step in their relationship, but they knew that for what they both wanted, they would need to be at Rarity's place, and alone so that her family wouldn't find out that Rarity was with a dragon instead of a Stallion.

Sometime in December, Rarity called Spike

Rarity: "Hey Spikey Wikey, how's my favorite dragon today?"

Spike: "Hey Rarity, I'm doing great, I was wondering what would you like for Hearthswarming eve?"

Rarity: "Just my favorite dragon to spend time with me, and maybe we have some private time."

Spike: "I agree, we should spend the time together, after we're dating, I'll let Twilight know, and I'll be with you this year."

Rarity: "Oh, okay baby, so I'll see you early on, as my family will be away, and I'll be home alone."

Spike went to Twilight and told her that he wouldn't be home for Hearthswarming Eve, and that he'd be at Rarity's and would probably be back around the new year, Twilight understood, and let Spike know that she was fine with him being with Rarity.

A few days before Hearthswarming eve, Rarity's younger sister was invited by Apple Bloom to do a sleep over at Sweet Apple Acres, and Apple Bloom was eager to go, and Rarity's parents were asked to be at a family gathering, and it was to be the parents, no fillies, foals etc at the gathering, and for Rarity this was beyond too perfect.

Hearthswarming eve, Spike showed up at Rarity's place, he had a very special gift for her, he had put a lot of thought into it, and he knew what he had to get Rarity that'd make sure she knew he truly loved her, and was considering her before any other pony.

Spike got to Rarity's house in the early evening, while the sun was still up, he knocked on the door and acted like a guest at Rarity's place, and she loved this as he was being polite, he even offered to make dinner, however for Rarity, she was hungry yes, but not for food…..she was hungry for dragon.

Rarity: "Spikey Wikey, I was thinking how about we do gifts first, and maybe eat out?"

Spike: "Sure Rarity, also do you need me to do anything?"

Rarity: "Well how would you like to judge my new clothing line? It's for private use only"

Spike has a confused looked on his face but said "sure, do you want me to wait out of your room while you put the clothing on?"

Rarity: "Actually how about you lay on my bed, and I'll put this blindfold on your eyes, so that it's an even better surprise, and you'll love my presents to you baby" Rarity told Spike as they shared a light kiss together, Rarity was eager to make love to Spike, but she also wanted to not rush the moment she wanted to slowly get Spike ready for their first time, however Spike would most likely claw Rarity due to the fact neither one had ever done anything sexual before.

Rarity told Spike that, this was their first time, and she wanted it to be magical, and a bit naughty, which caused Spike to raise an eyebrow, but Rarity quickly took charge, and got Spike into a good position so that they could make out and make love to each other, and see each other at the same time.

Rarity: "spikey, would you be a dear, and put your claws above your head? I'd like to make sure that when we have our releases tonight, you don't claw me too hard okay baby?"

Spike: "Sure babygirl, I'd love to do so."

Spike put his claws above his head as Rarity asked, he also kept his legs straight, and slightly open, but was willing to spread them, Rarity was enjoying this, and she was doing everything to keep from making love to her boyfriend right then and there, she got on top of Spike, then she started to kiss Spike's lips and he returned the kissing session.

Rarity was enjoying how romantic her boyfriend was, Spike would kiss her deeply and passionately, they were enjoying time alone, and Rarity was taking advantage of it.

Rarity: "Spikey dear, open your legs, I need some room to stare at your body."

Spike: "Sure baby."

Spike opened his legs as wide as he could, Rarity then locked them in place, but she left his tail free, and informed him that, her gift to him was her innocence, that caused Spike to turn bright red, and before he could say anything Rarity kissed his lips, and told him that she wouldn't take no for an answer, Spike nodded, and used his tail to reassure Rarity that she was the love of his life as he was the love of her life.  
Rarity put on some music, she also ran her tail along Spike's body as she went to put the music on, as Rarity came back she swayed her hips, looked at her boyfriend at which point she got to Spike's head, then she told him to open his mouth, and put his tongue out as much as possible as she wanted to see how long it was.

Spike stuck his tongue out and Rarity liked what she saw, it was very long, and so was his tail, and she wanted them to be long enough for him to please her, which both were, she had plans for her turned on boyfriend, and they included her being very naughty.

Rarity: "Spikey dear, I want you to lick me, and go as deep as possible, then make me squirt, and when I do, you're to drink my juices understood baby?"

Spike: "Understood baby, I do have some prote…"

Spike was cut off by Rarity as she sat on his face, he started licking her womanhood, causing Rarity to moan in pleasure, and ride his face.

Rarity: "Oh and baby, we're going all the way, no protection, and it'll be just the two of us, and no other pony will be here so tonight you're all mine, and I'm all yours."

Spike went to "Full staff" for Rarity, to which he pointed towards his tail, and "Spike Jr." Rarity saw what her boyfriend was pointing to, and she licked her lips as she got up, turned around, facing Spike she gave "Spike Jr." attention, plenty of kisses, and licks.

Rarity: "Spike you taste so good, in fact I think I'll have us squirt together, and once you fill me up, I'm going to crash on top of you, and we're going to make out the rest of the night."

Spike could only smile at what his girlfriend told him, and he was more than eager to please her, "Spike Jr. Stood up straight" and Rarity enjoyed the sight of it, she got into position, and let "Spike Jr." enter her tight body and some song lyrics stood out from the song they were listening to on repeat

"Can't take it no more,

I've got to have more tonight (tonight)

This feeling so strong, I'm puttin' you on tonight

Alright, let's go...

Baby take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show

Your one and only pleasure

Fantasy, courtesy... on me, baby let's go

Watch me apply the pressure"

Both lovers were enjoying their time alone, and Rarity was letting her bf watch her fuck him hard and fast, Rarity would also lean over and make out with Spike so that it wasn't a complete and totally sexual experience for the two lovers.

Sometime later Rarity and Spike were curled up on Rarity's bed both covered in each other's cum, Spike was no longer bound to the bed, and he was holding his future wife in his arms, and the making out part was very true, and Rarity was thankful she had turned out the lights in most of the house, because her entire family expect her sister was headed back to her place.

In one of the rides back to the house Rarity's parents were talking with her grandparents

Rarity's parents: "We do so wish our dear Rarity would find a nice young Stallion, we know she's friends with a dragon, but we don't know why she's not with another pony, but it's worrying us she's single."

Rarity's Grandparents: "Kids these days, maybe we should set her up with nice Stallion, then she'll be happy, and she'll have a special pony in her life."

Rarity's parents and grandparents discussed the perfect Stallion to set Rarity up with, however they were beyond unaware that Rarity was dating a dragon, and that she had lost her virginity to the dragon.

Spike was holding Rarity close, and as he lightly slept he heard Rarity's family coming home…..earlier than planned, so he knew he had to escape or else, the family would go insane discovering that a dragon and pony had unprotected sex together and just before Hearthswarming Eve as well.

Spike: "Rarity honey, could you wake up please?"

Rarity: "Uh, what's going on baby?"

Spike: "I think your family is home already, let's be open to them about us, and if they won't accept us, then we could always move out."

Rarity: "I think you're correct baby, and we should move out together, I won't care what they say."

Rarity and Spike both got up, showered, then they headed downstairs to the rest of Rarity's family.

Rarity's parents: "Hello Rarity darling, we know you spend time with your friends, but we felt it's time you get a special pony in your life, would you like to meet him?"

Rarity: "Uh I already got a special lover, sorry about that."

Rarity's parents: "Oh? Who is he?"

Rarity: "Spike, we're dating and we've been dating for several months now."

Rarity's entire family went quiet as they heard what she said, some weren't too keen on any pony dating anything but another pony.

Rarity's family: "Who's this Spike? We demand to meet him now!"

Spike showed up at that moment, and was very polite to Rarity's family even though they didn't act the same way towards him. Spike to Rarity, and both went outside to sit down, and wonder what was going to happen with her family, and them.

Spike: "Rarity, do you think your family will accept us or don't think they will?"

Rarity: "Spikey I don't think they ever will, I truthfully think only Sweetie Belle will, but that's it, they were going to set me up with a Stallion I wouldn't have cared to date, or know because it'd be a blind date, and at least with you, I know you and I know you'll never leave me."

Spike: "Very true baby." Spike told Rarity as he hugged her tightly, this however was drawing some unwanted attention from Rarity's snobbish family.

Rarity's parents and grandparents came outside and saw both Rarity and Spike holding each other, both Spike and Rarity were completely unaware that Rarity's parents and grandparents were outside and watching them.

Rarity's Grandparents and parents: "Rarity dear, um not to be rude but isn't it late for you and your lover to be out here?"

Rarity and Spike: "we're fine, we'll go inside shortly, besides we want to spend some time together, and come up with personal plans."

Rarity's parents and grandparents looked at each other and weren't sure what they meant by what they had said, but they suspected they would find out

Rarity's parents and Grandparents headed back into the house and watched both Spike and Rarity as they held each other close, and both shared a light kiss, both Spike and Rarity were keeping each other nice and toasty even though they knew they should drop the bombshell on her family, so without saying a word they went inside, to tell everypony the news.

Spike and Rarity: "Ladies and Gentlecolts, we have an announcement to make."

Rarity's entire family: "What's the announcement?"

Spike and Rarity both knew what they were about to say wasn't 100% truthful, but it would have to do

Spike and Rarity: "We're engaged to each other."

The silence was deafening, no pony in Rarity's family could believe what they had just heard, a pony engaged to a dragon? It didn't make sense, why would Rarity not be with a Stallion but be with a dragon?

Rarity's Aunts: "Rarity darling why would you date a dragon instead of a Stallion?"

Rarity: "Because we love each other, and we've been together for several months, why can't you be more open minded?"

Spike kissed Rarity, and agreed with what she said, and they both were truly in love, neither one wanted to leave the other, and the fact that they have given each other their innocence only a few hours before the family came home.

Rarity's family: "Rarity you are a disgrace to the family, you couldn't be with a Stallion, instead you go to a dragon instead….."

they were cut off by Spike grabbing a 20 gallon gas tank and a lighter, and it didn't take long for her family to shut up, they knew what would happen with gas and a heat source mixed together.

Spike: "Rarity and I love each other, why can't any of you see that? Are you too proud to accept that maybe we're happy together and that you can't see past the ends of your noses?"

Rarity and Spike both challenged her family, however her family didn't like how Rarity and Spike were in their eyes mouthing off to them, so the entire family told Rarity to leave, which both Spike and Rarity did leave, and they took the gifts they had for each other and her family with them, all of her fashion materials, and her entire room up to a cave, where they set up her work stations, and the nurseries.

Spike: "Rarity honey?"  
Rarity: "What is it Spikey dear?" Rarity asked as she and Spike curled up together for warmth.

Spike: "I love you, and I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but I figure its better I give it to you now."

Rarity opened her gift and her eyes lit up, it was the same ruby he had given her on his birthday, and that he had gone through the trouble of making it a ring just for her, well she did suspect that Twilight had something to do with it, but even still it was so romantic of him to do that for her.

Rarity: "Oh Spikey Wikey, I love it."

Rarity gave Spike a nice strong hug and a deep kiss, both were happy to be away from her family, and before going to bed, Spike went and got lots of firewood so they'd be able to stay warm and not worry about Rarity being cold, and he also got food for them, and knew that their Hearthswarming Eve was going the two of them again, but this time they wouldn't be disturbed at all.

Spike got a huge fire going, and he put in a great spot in the cave, it wasn't in direct line with the outside air, and it was close to where they would be living unless Twilight, or one of their friends could help them out.

Spike: "Well there's the fire, and here's us together, and our future together."

Rarity: "you're a sweetheart baby, I'm so happy we're together, nothing could ever break us up."

Spike wrapped himself around Rarity to help keep her toasty in the cold cave, he also kissed Rarity as they slept, and he kept an eye on the fire.

A/N: There's CH2, I was really hoping to make more Christmas like but I went away from it, as Rarity's family (other than her parents and sister) are never shown, so it's implied that they wouldn't like her with Spike, hence why this chapter is so long, and please R&amp;R!


End file.
